The Last
by baeks
Summary: Oh Sehun tells Luhan about his past loves.


The Last – HunHan

Sunlight makes its way into the four white walls through the small window. As the light slowly reflects onto Luhan's eyes, they subtly open to the sight of Oh Sehun.

Luhan gazes and memorizes the beautiful imperfections of fading spots to the perfectly sculpted collarbones of his lover as he steadily kisses Sehun's upper forehead and whispers a soft "I love you." Sehun opens his eyes and adjusts his blurry vision and mumbles out a soft "Hey..." in response.

As the two prop themselves up from their laying position, they sit upright, facing each other, eyes fixed on one another. Their stare is nothing but soft and comfortable.

Luhan shyly adverts his eyes and asks a question rather naturally to the man who looks away as well.

"How many were there before me?"

Sehun looks up blankly.

"I mean—_how many did you love before me_?" Luhan says abruptly, correcting himself.

"Love?" Sehun says puzzled by the odd question being asked so early in the morning. He pauses, and then continues.

"_Five_"

"I've loved five people before you".

Luhan slowly nods his head as he fixes on a slight smile.

"What were their names?" Luhan asks, looking up, in interest.

"_Who_,

_What_,

_When_,

_Where_,

and _Why_".

With a gradual pause, Luhan asks, "Can you tell me a little about them?"

Sehun smiles into the gaze of Luhan's wondering eyes.

"Who I loved was a boy in college." Sehun begins.

"I was a first year and him, a third year. Although I was somewhat younger than him, it didn't stop me from gaining the confidence to actually begin talking to him."

"He went by the name of Kyungsoo. I, being the infatuated freshman I was, didn't know his name until the second time we talked. He was one of the more popular and smarter kind of student. A valedictorian of his class and also sang just as well as he studied."

"The reason why someone like him actually continued conversing with me, a freshman? I'm not sure. But, what I gradually came to know of about him is that he honestly did not give a care about what other's thought about him. Easy for him to say, everyone already liked him. He had such a genuine heart. That bright smile on his face really did bring out his true personality to me, and eventually, opened my own heart up a great deal."

"What he became in my head was greater than the reality. He was the detail and meaning in a painting that turned it from a seven year-olds work to a masterpiece. He was the missing piece to actuality."

"Whenever he smiled, I swear, the sun shined a little more."

"Although he turned my feelings down kindly, I could've almost guaranteed that those little conversations outside of class may have built up some affection towards the typical, awkward first year student."

"What I loved was an old friend back in my trainee days for Cube Entertainment. But, he really was more than _just a friend_. Although I left before I can debut with him, there were those times when I really did regret leaving and wished to work something out instead."

"His name was Park Chanyeol, an aspiring rapper and songwriter. His voice and humor were what really got to me first, before his good looks. As well as being a great storyteller of his own life, he was also a good listener. I would talk to him about my problems and he'd give me the best advice and do anything he can to calm me down."

"I really did care about him, just as much as he did about me. Although I always helped carry his ass out of restaurants after drinking too much, I didn't mind one bit. Other than getting butt drunk on some days, he really was the perfect guy." Sehun smiles.

"Funny, cute, talented, and caring."

"We were almost _perfect_"

"The only that that wasn't perfect was our whole situation" Sehun sighs.

"We were trainees under the same label, most likely to debut in the same group. There would have been many problems that came our way if we were to start a relationship with each other. Also, it would have really jeopardized our careers that we worked so hard to earn."

"What we loved about each other wasn't enough to throw out our hard work." Sehun balled up his fists into the soft linen.

"Although we should've known from the start, we had to accept our hard reality. And so, I left the entertainment to save us—him from losing everything he had worked for. It was what seemed to be the only way since we were in too deep with ourselves…"

"When I loved was my first boyfriend in high school. I know that this is a little unfair, but he perfectly symbolized love and youth, the things a teenager would instantly fall for. The sensation of young love was unique and pristine. And to now, it all just feels nostalgic. A time preserved and to be untouched."

"My first love's name was Zitao. He was an exchange student from China and I was his chosen 'host'. I was told to show him around the school and to help him break down sentences and understand what they meant, since he only knew little Korean. Little did I know that I would childishly fall hard for this boy who had come into my life."

"High school was a time of innocence, adventure, and discovery. It was also the time I came out, positive that I was attracted to men." Luhan smirked.

"We shared our first kiss, first shots to bottles of soju on the rooftop, late night sneaking out, confessions, and so many other things curious teenagers do. Our worries seemed to fade away when we were together. The world was ours and we were invincible."

"It was just the two of us."

"Even though we were just kids, there wasn't a doubt in my mind that when we were there, _we were in love_."

"Where I loved was the boy I met in Songdo. I had just graduated and moved there in search of a part-time job and a new life in a new city. I was also very lost in what to do. He was my neighbor. His name was Byun Baekhyun. It all just started out with simple café lunches together, to endless walks in the city, to friendly sleepovers with each other when lonely."

"I didn't expect to stay at Songdo for too long. But after meeting Baekhyun, I couldn't bring myself to leave the city—to leave him. I wasn't sure if I wanted to stay to prove something to the people back at home, or if it was pure love that kept me there."

"He helped me to discover what I really wanted to do for the rest of my life; what made me satisfied with my life decisions. He was also the reason why I found myself happy and value the many things that come in life."

"He was the reason why I _lived_ at the time."

"I found myself staying there at Songdo for a year and then another. My heart wasn't ready to let go of someone who had changed my life and, as a matter in fact, saved it. When it was time to go our different ways, I never let my words of sheer gratitude and thankfulness go unheard by him."

"When people ask me which city I love the most, I say Songdo: The city where I loved the most."

"Why I loved the probably the most important person to me. He was childhood friend of mine who had passed away. Kim Jongin. He told me after he was diagnosed with cancer that death was not what he had feared the most, but the fact that he has not lived half his life, yet… that he hasn't loved yet. The fact that he would never be able to experience getting hurt, or held."

"After he had passed, I had realized that one of the greatest gifts of being alive is to be able to fall in love, be in love, and even lose love. He's not the only one who has been in that situation. There are so many like him in the world."

"Everyone deserves to be loved. He made me understand why."

"Why waste this life without loving?"

Luhan blinks as he takes in what he has heard, then a silence.

A little discouraged, Luhan quietly says, "…I see…"

Sehun smiles and replies, "You are the sixth."

"The sixth… So, which one am, then?" Luhan questions.

"You are none of them…"

Luhan, confused once again, looks into Sehun.

Sehun grins and looks into his hyung's eyes,

"… because you are all of them."

Luhan's cheeks tint red and he puts his hand over his mouth as he looks at the ground. Sehun pulls his lover's hand away from his rosy cheeks and makes sure that they look right at each other.

"You are who I love: the painting with a deeper meaning; the fantasy. The pretend things that really are reality."

"You are what I love: the inside jokes, the bubble tea, the best friend."

"You are when I love. A new history is being created with you that one day, our older selves will reminisce upon."

"You are where I love. Because you are the reason why I understand the value of what I already have and what I need in life. I would go anywhere, just to be with you."

"And you are why I love. Because before I'd met you, I didn't exactly know how to properly love.

"You are the sixth."

Sehun puts Luhan's hand down and comes closer.

"_You are the last."_

A/N {{PLEASE READ}}

SORRY IM REALLY BAD AT WRITING OK ;_;

THIS STORY IS 100% REVOLVED AROUND WONG FU PRODUCTION'S THE LAST SO BEFORE YOU CAN GO ALL APESHIT ON ME FOR "STEALING" IDEAS AND SHIT, JUST KNOW THAT I AM CREDITING WONG FU RIGHT HERE AND RIGHT NOW. K THX.

If you guys haven't seen it, I recommend you do (:

Thank you for reading, guys!

Comments and stuff are appreciated! x


End file.
